


The Tales of DocWho Village : Becoming friends with the Smith's

by Trashywriter



Series: The Tales of DocWho village [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-binary eleventh, Nonbinary Character, Tags Are Hard, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Uses They/Them Pronouns, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashywriter/pseuds/Trashywriter
Summary: A story of how Amy pond, a Scottish girl who moved into DocWho village 3 months ago, made friends with the second oldest sibling of the Smith Siblings.Sorry for the bad summary, I'm not good at summaries.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: The Tales of DocWho village [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Tales of DocWho Village : Becoming friends with the Smith's

**Author's Note:**

> Ages for the characters mentioned in this story, and which Doctors are which children. 
> 
> Amy, Rory, James,(11, full name is Matt James Smith) = 8 years old
> 
> David and John (10 and tentoo/metacrisis) = 13
> 
> Christopher (9) = 19
> 
> Peter (12) = 52
> 
> Adrian (later transitions and changes her name to Jodie) (13) = 2

The three of them have been best friend's since they were kids. Amy had become friends with Rory when she moved from Scotland with her Auntie after her parents died the year before to 'start anew'. James had become friends with Amy after they dropped into her life three months after she moved. 

Yes. They literally dropped into her life, how? By falling out of a tree. James thankfully didn't damage anything, but they did become friends with Amy, and eventually Rory. 

She was swinging on the tyre swing outside the big house that her aunt brought when they moved, when she suddenly heard a scream that was cut short by a thump and the crunching of leaves. 

Being the small, curious 8 year old she was, she went to go and investigate what the sound was. And what she found amused her. 

She saw a kid, about her age, laying face down in the leaves, and a few centimetres away from them was a fez and a strange plastic thing and on the end was painted green. 

Amy went to poke them, but before she could, they suddenly jumped up and spun around in a circle a few times before stopping. 

"Ow my head, woah that hurt. Wait, where's my fez and my screwdriver?" 

The kid spun around again, putting their hands into their coats pocket, until they saw the tool and the hat laying on the floor. They quickly put the hat back on, and the "screwdriver" onto a breast pocket that looked like it was added onto the coat. 

The kid suddenly stuck out their hand and said to Amy

"Hello, I'm Matt James Smith, but my friends call me James. What's your name?" 

James, asked Amy very excitedly, she wondered if that might be from a possible concussion they had. 

"Um, I'm Amelia Pond, but I prefer Amy. Nice to meet you."

Amy shook James hand, she knew she had to be polite so she could make friends. 

"Ooo, your Scottish, my Grandpa is Scottish, he thought he was going to be the only Scottish person in DocWho village." 

Amy raised her eyebrow, she didn't know there were other Scottish people here. Well she has only been in the village for three months and she hadn't really met anyone apart from Rory who lived next door. 

She then noticed that their nose was bleeding, but she could see that they didn't notice the crimson liquid pouring out of their nose. 

"Um, you got some blood from your nose Matt." 

James put their hand up to their nose, and groaned annoyed. 

"You can come into my house if you want to clean it up." 

Amy offered, knowing that she'd want the same offer to her if her nose was bleeding. 

The kid nodded and followed Amy whilst putting their hand under their nose to try and catch the worst of the blood. 

"What were you tryin' to do anyways?" 

Amy asked James, curious on what caused them to be in one of the trees at the back of her house and what caused them to fall out. 

"Well you see, I was playing this game with my brothers called Time Travellers, and my older Brother, Chris, was the bad guy, so David, John, my other older brothers who are twins, and I, all ran in separate directions, and I must have run into your garden by accident. Because I climbed the tree to get a better view then the branch kinda, well, collapsed." 

Amy was interested in this Game that James spoke of, and she was also kind of jealous of all of the siblings they had. Amy was meant to have a little sister or brother, but unfortunately they never arrived into the world. But she didn't want to think of that. 

"You have a big family." 

She said to James as the both of them entered the house. 

"Yep, There's my Grandpa, Peter, my oldest Brother Christopher, my older twin brothers David and John, and my youngest brother Adrian. He's only 2 years old." 

Well at the time James had a younger Brother, but when Adrian turned 7 she came out as transgender and wished for others to call her Jodie. 

"What about your family, this is a really big house so you must have a big family?" 

They asked Amy as she gave them a tissue to clean up the blood. 

"No, just me and my aunt. Don't have parents no more." 

Amy looked at James out of the corner of her eye to see their reaction as they looked for some food for them. 

She saw them looking at her almost, understanding.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

James gave Amy the look of 'like what'. 

"Like you understand what I'm talking about." 

She said, looking in the fridge seeing some leftovers and a packet of custard. 

"Well, I do understand, what it's like to lose a parent, both of them." 

"What do you mean?" 

She asked them as she opened the freezer to see the only thing she was allowed to cook on her own was fish fingers, even though all she had to do was heat them up in the microwave, everything else she wasn't allowed to cook on her own yet

"Well last year both of my parents died in a car crash, thankfully my younger brother survived thankfully. I didn't know my parents that well as they were always away at their jobs." 

Amy could tell that James was looking in the fridge and the freezer as she was looking for food. 

"Oooo, get the fish fingers and the custard." 

Amy looked at them as if they said they just said they had two hearts. 

"Wh-why?" 

She asked, so confused, and a bit disgusted. 

"I want to try it and see if I can eat it to gross out my brothers." 

James said as they jumped off of the table and grabbed the custard out of the fridge while Amy, redundantly, put the fish fingers into the microwave. 

"Where is your aunt?" 

They asked as they emptied the custard into a big glass bowl. 

"At work, she is a florist. And if you look at our garden you can see that she likes to bring her work home, and grow her work here as well. Here are you fish fingers raggedy man." 

She handed the plate of fish fingers to James and snickered at the look on James face. 

"Raggedy man? How am I raggedy?" 

They asked, confused as they received the plate of fish fingers and walked over to the table and sat on it again and put the bowl of custard on their lap. 

But before Amy could see the abomination of a meal eaten she heard a knock at the door. 

She ran to the door and opened it. 

"Rory! Hi!" 

On the other side of the door was her newest friend Rory. Rory was the first friend she had made after moving in the DocWho Village 

"You..um, left your coat at my place, and my dad wanted me to give it back. He's too busy gardening. What is James doing here? And what on earth is he eating?" 

Rory said, pointing to James who was sitting on the table, enjoying their fish fingers and custard, with some dried blood on their coat from their nose bleed. 

"Yes that is James, he fell out of a tree in my back garden, and now he is eating something that is an abomination." 

"It's not! It's delicious! You should try it!" 

Amy and Rory heard James yell from the kitchen, both of them could tell they had their mouth full due to the fact their voice was muffled. 

Amy looked at Rory and saw he looked curious about this abomination that Amy spoke of. Amy sighed and walked back to the kitchen with Rory following behind her.

James then held out the custard bowl and held out their hand to offer Amy and Rory fish fingers. 

Both children hesitantly took them and dipped the fish product into the custard. 

They were both surprised, it tasted very delicious. 

"What kind of witchcraft is this?" 

The redhead mumbled as she ate the abomination that was somehow nice. 

"See I told you it was nic- woah." 

James suddenly fell forward, thankfully Rory caught them and Amy caught the custard bowl. 

"I think it might be time to get you back to your grandpa Peter." 

Rory told James as he helped them stand up. 

James agreed, and Amy went on the other side of James to keep them steady. 

"Go through the park, my brothers should be there." 

James told the Williams and the Ponds children, as the three of them exited the house and headed to the park. 

It didn't take long to hear the yells of their brothers. The yells were coming from the TARDIS. 

The TARDIS is a tree house built by their grandfather when he was a child. And since then he passed the tree house onto the Smith siblings. Each time it's passed on to each sibling, the sibling redecorates it to match what they like and what style they like. 

The outside of the TARDIS was painted to look like a police box from the 1950's, and each time it's given to the next sibling, they would repaint it a different shade of blue. Currently the TARDIS belongs to the Twins, but when James turnsbthe age the twins think they can look after the TARDIS, they will be given the TARDIS. 

"He's over here guys."

Rory yelled, knowing that the Smith brothers would recognize his voice. Amy then heard 3 pairs of feet running towards them. 

Then Amy saw 3 figures come into view. 

One was most likely Chris, as he looked to be in his early 20's. He was wearing a leather jacket and had pretty big ears. 

The next two were, who she thought were, David and John but she didn't know who was who, but one of them was wearing a brown sort of coloured long sleeved shirt with black jeans and white trainers, whilst the other twin was wearing a dark blue hoodie with light blue jeans with white trainers. They both looked around 13. 

"What happened this time?" 

The Twin in brown asked. James looked like they were going to answer, but Rory answered for them. 

"Apparently he fell out of a tree in Amy's back garden, got a nose bleed and a possible concussion." 

Amy heard Chris sign and mumble under his breath. 

"Dammit I owe Grandpa £20." 

The twins walked towards Amy and Rory and took James and helped them to stand up. 

"Thank you for looking after our clumsy dumbass brother Rory." 

The twin in the blue hoodie said. 

"Your welcome David?" 

Rory asked hopeful that he got the right twin. 

"The one in the shit coloured brown is David."

"Oi!" 

Amy chuckled at the language used by John and the offended look on David. 

The Smith siblings and the Pond and William children said their farewells, and James, almost sounding drunk, said that they'd see the both of them at school. 

School. Right. Yeah, school is a thing. Amy hadn't even thought about the school yet, Amy's aunt wanted her to get use to their area and make a few friends in the village before she would make her go to school. 

"Hey Rory, what is Gallifrey Junior Academy like?" 

She asked her friend as they were talking back across the park, back to her house. 

"It's an alright school, not the best, the other closest school is about an hour away. There are a few mean people, and few mean teachers. But Miss Oswald is the nicest teacher."

Rory continued to tell Amy about the school and which teachers and students to avoid. Apparently Chris, James, John and David have nicknamed the mean teachers 'The Cybermen', and James and the twins have nicknamed the bullies 'The Daleks'. 

All of the kids in DocWho village went to Gallifrey Junior Academy, and a kid from The Vault village who is best friends with the twins does go to the Junior Academy as well. 

Maybe this new village wasn't going to create the worst years of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first installment of The Tales of DocWho Village, me and my friend do welcome requests, as our creative minds can only think of so much, I apologise for any grammar errors or spelling errors. 
> 
> Stay safe 
> 
> ~Jay


End file.
